closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Hasbro/Summary
1st Logo (1978-1992) Logo: On a purple background, we see a yellow square with a purple "H" inside it. Inside the "H" seems to be a yellow house outline with a yellow silhouette of a boy and a girl standing in both left and right directions in it. Below the "H" is the word "HASBRO" in a futuristic font. Variant: On the first season of Transformers: The Animated Series, the logo is tinted in blue and is superimposed on the ending credits. Copyright is below. On later seasons of Transformers: the Animated Series, the logo is replaced with the words "Hasbro, Inc." in the Times New Roman font superimposed over the ending credits with copyright below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None, tis is a still logo. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Transformers: The Animated Series, My Little Pony and G.I Joe. The purple on yellow version was seen as the sponsor bumper in the 1980s. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1992-2000) Logo: On grey or blue background, we see a green square with the word "HASBRO" in theFuturaExtraBoldfont in it. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None, it is a still logo. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game plays over it. Availability: Seen on PC games made by Hasbro. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2000-2008) Logo: On a white square, another green square is tilted a bit, having the Hasbro logo written upon it. The logo uses the custom font, particularly the H''' letter has a tail, and a smiling mouth-like figure is seen below the word. Variants: * '''Licensed by can be shown or not shown above. * The "Licensed by" version would also have "Properties Group" in two lines below the logo. * There exists blue background variants for this logo on video games. * On Transformers: Autobots for DS, the logo was red. * On Transformers: Decepticons, as well as on Revenge of the Fallen for DS, the logo is black and white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme plays over it. Availability: Used in casual games for PC made by Hasbro franchises: Risk, Yahtzee, Tonka, Monopoly, Scrabble, The Game of Life and others. It's also used on Transformers games for Nintendo DS. The white background version appeared on Micro Machines DS. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2008-2009?) Logo: Same design as before, but no shield at all, instead the logo hangs over a blue space-like surface. We can see it zooming in. There is a long version where the light plays on the logo's inner structure, and then it turns. FX/SFX: Logo zooms in and the stars blinking, all made in good CGI. Music/Sounds: A five-note xylophone sound, with a synthesized drone sound. Music/Sounds Variants: * Littlest Pet Shop for the Wii used an uplifting string theme. * None for the DS version. Availability: Seen on Littlest Pet Shop series on DS. The animated version was on the short-lived game show''Trivial Pursuit: America Plays''and the Wii games for Monopoly,and Hasbro Family Game Night. The long version was seen on Nerf N-Strike. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2009-) Logo: Very similar to the third logo, this one uses an improved version with a gradient blue shield, as well as the text is given some 3D look. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on G.I.Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Hasbro Family Game Night, Battleship and Scrabble, all for DS. Also appeared on Family Game Night 4. It can also be seen at the end of season 2 episodes of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures. Scare Factor: None. . 6th Logo (2008-) Logo: Somewhere in space, we zoom into a spinning zoetrope, moving inside it. The arc tail of H letter is shown, as light particles run over it. The logo zooms out, viewed from various direction, with the light effects proceeding to other letters. Then the zoetrope movement stops and we have only the logo hanging on a space background and zooming out. Variant: On Nerf N-Strike Elite, the logo plays faster. FX/SFX: Moving zoetrope and the light effects on the logo. Music/Sounds: Majestic theme, ascending to the second half of the sequence. Availability: Seen on G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (no sound for movie version) and the corresponding game (except for the DS version), as well as Transformers: War for Cybertron. It was also seen on the games Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Transformers: Cybertron Adventures, Nerf N-Strike Elite, Littlest Pet Show series for Wii and the newest Battleship (except for NDS), based on the movie license. Scare Factor: None, this is a very good logo, unless you do not like space or zoetrope movements. 7th Logo (March 28, 2013-) Logo: We go backwards on a dark "Hasbro" text that has blue lights on it. Then, it moves to face us and then it's lighter. FX/SFX: The movement of "Hasbro". Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Current. Can be seen on G.I. Joe: Retaliation. Scare Factor: Low. The dramatic opening theme combined with the huge size of the logo and the darkness may get to some.